Death of the Dragon
by A'vron
Summary: We knew it would happen eventually. Farewell Rand.


This fan fiction is episode 2 of my very cool Last Battle Dream. Unfortunately I forgot the entire battle scene when I woke up so I'll just skip to the end. Once again this is a fan fiction about the Last Battle from the Wheel of Time Series written by Robert Jordan.

The earth shook so violently Elayne was knocked down again. 

"Min, Avienda , we have to get out of here."

"If I must die let me die here," the Aiel woman stood proud and resolved.

"Aviendha I don't like the idea of abandoning Rand any more than you do, but we must go soon."

At that moment a Min spotted a figure stumbling out of the mists. The man was injured badly but managed to make it almost to the women before collapsing. Min brushed his matted hair back and stared straight into Rand's eyes. Elayne he is hurt bad we have to get him out of here. Elayne wove a gateway, and the three women struggled to get Rand through.

"There that is all I can do. It is not much, but light it is all I can do." Elayne said in a shaky voice.

"Where am I."

"Rand you are awake. Everything is going to be find now. It is over now." 

"Where am I."

Your in a field near the Black Tower. I didn't want to cause any alarm by making a gateway directly to the infirmary there. I love you Rand, but I am still Aes Sedai.

"A fitting place. You must leave now," Rand spoke in a soft voice.

No we can't. I almost abandoned you once; I will not do so again," Min cried as she cradled Rand's head in her lap.

"I have lived by the saying that duty is heavier than a mountain."

"Don't talk to me about that stupid saying sheepherder. It also says that death is lighter than a feather. Death is not a feather for those who you leave behind."

"Elayne you are the Queen of Andor. Do your duties to your people mean nothing now."

Elayne lowered her head.

"Go Elayne there is one last thing I must do, and you will not surive is you are near me."

"I love you Rand al'Thor."

Elayne wove a gateway and glanced back only once. A single tear drop fell to the ground before the gateway closed.

"Min, I have allowed you to stay by my side; however, you must go with her."

"What, why I am no queen."

"By my coming I have broken the world again. The world needs strong rulers to piece it back together. Elayne will need your help and friendship now more than ever."

"I love you Rand al'Thor."

Min stood up and ran in the direction of the white tower. She never looked back, but her anguish echoed the turmoil of the surrounding land that had begun to shift.

"Aviendha I have no reason for you to go, but I hope you love for your first sister Elayne will persuade you to go. In moments the ground in this area will rise up in a mountain much like Dragonmount. You must go now or you will be swallowed up as well."

Aviendha who had remained silent this entire time learned towards Rand and spoke softly in his ear.

"Never again Lews Therin will I leave you.'

Rand eyes shone ith the light of recognition and shame.

"Ilyena...

A young solider of the Black Tower stared at the Mountain of Fate. It was strange that he felt such a connection to the mountain. Some of the oldest Tower records said the mountain was created by the Dragon Reborn during the Time of Darkness. But many claimed that was a legend. Despite the advances in technology in this age not much was saved from the Time of Darkness. The Dragon Reborn is surrounded by myths. Not many records of him survived. Most of want Darius new was from gleeman's story.

The Dragon Reborn was tall as a giant. The Dragon was a sheepherder. The Dragon was born a King. General Matrim Hornsounder was his childhood friend or was it his enemy. Matrim Hornsounder was called the son of battles; no Aes Sedai could touch him. Perrin Goldeneyes also appeared in the stories quite often. Perrin Goldeneyes ran with the wolves; he was a wolf. He and a band of farmers over through a kingdom, no they revived an ancient kingdom.

Classes began at the sound of the morning bell. Darius would be late if he didn't hurry. He wished he knew why the mountain tickled at his memory but that would be a question for another day.

So ends the Wheel of Time.

So begins the Wheel of Time.


End file.
